Dorothy's Birthday Party (song)
"Dorothy's Birthday Party" is the 2nd song about Dorothy the Dinosaur, telling the story of her birthday party and how all her friends came and celebrated. It was rewritten for the Short Story segment in Yummy Yummy, and rewritten and re-recorded again in 1998 for Wiggle Time! (1998 video). Song Lyrics Here Comes a Song Well, you know about Dorothy the Dinosaur But that's not the end of the tale. When I tell you what happened on her birthday, I know it'll make you turn pale. It happened on the 3rd of November When Dorothy was turning 5. 100 ding-a-ling dinosaurs Were in the garden doing the jive. Chorus It was a dinosaur Birthday Party. I'm the one Mum and Dad will blame. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses they stomped. The garden will never be the same. There was Rex the Tyrannosaurus Doing his party tricks. And the pterodactyl twisters Playing their greatest hits. They played "pass the prehistoric parcel" And mastodon musical chairs. Why does this always happen to me? You know it's really not fair. Chorus I saw 22 brontosauruses Dancing the boogaloo. Mum and Dad were due home any tick of the clock. Now what was I to do? Chorus twice Let's Wiggle (album) '"It's my party and you're all invited" Well, you know about Dorothy the Dinosaur But now I'll tell you some more About what happened on the party For Dorothy the Dinosaur. It happened on the 3rd of November When Dorothy was turning 5. Dorothy and all of the Wiggles' friends Were in the garden doing the jive. It was a dinosaur birthday party. Everybody's playing party games. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp. The garden will never be the same. There was Captain Feathersword the pirate Doing his pirate dance. Henry the Octopus was there Wearing his 8 legged pants. There was Wags the Dog barking away Ruff! Doing his party tricks. Henry's underwater big band were there Playing their greatest hits. CHORUS (TWICE) Song Credits Here Comes A Song * M. Cook * Anthony Field: vocals * Greg Page: lead vocals * Jeff Fatt: piano, organ and vocals * Murray Cook: bass guitar, vocals and Chief Kabasa player * Produced by: Anthony Field, Greg Page, Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt. * Engineered by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Greg Page. * Mixed by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field. * Mastered by: Don Bartley at Studios 301, Sydney. * Published by EMI Music Wiggle Time! (1993 video) * M Cook * Copyrighted by: EMI Music Yummy Yummy (1994 video) * M. Cook/J. Fatt/A. Field/G. Page (EMI Music) The Wiggles Movie * Written by: M. Cook Publisher: EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd Let's Wiggle * Music and Lyrics by Murray Cook * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Drums/Percussion: Paul Hester * Produced by: The Wiggles * Recorded and Mixed in Sydney, Australia by Chris Brooks * Produced by The Wiggles * Mastered by Don Bartley, Studios 301, Sydney Australia Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! * Murray Cook (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) Listen Trivia * Murray Cook who provides the voice of Dorothy wrote this song. * The Wiggle Time! 2000 album shows Jeff, Anthony, and Greg's names in the song credits, although they didn't write this song. * The 1993 video version uses a slide whiste sound effect. It was also one of the first times to use cartoon sound effects, in TV Series 2, they switched to the popular Hanna-Barbera sounds. Video Performances *Wiggle Time! *Yummy Yummy *Wiggle Time! (1998 video) *歡樂Party! (Taiwan-only release) Album Appearance *Here Comes A Song *Let's Wiggle (America-only release) * Wiggle Time! * 歡樂Party! (Taiwan-only release) * Walk With The Wiggles * Party with The Wiggles Gallery Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(1998).jpg|1998 version Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(Taiwanese)11.png|Taiwanese version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Music Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Sing Along With The Wiggles songs Category:Party with The Wiggles Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:Happy 15th Birthday! Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Songs about Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:YouTube Songs Category:Happy Party! Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:2003 Category:2003 songs